


I Miss you, I Love you

by lateprimrose



Series: I Love you~ Universe [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cafe Owner Minseok, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, I was in two different heads when i wrote this, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, They're so so so in love, singer Jongdae, they say I love you a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lateprimrose/pseuds/lateprimrose
Summary: Minseok undeniably loves Jongdae, and understands that his job keeps him busy for weeks on end - but sometimes he just misses him so much when he is away. He just wants to hold Jongdae in his arms and be embraced in his warmth.or the two of them missing each other and being madly in love with a little too many hugs and playful kisses
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Series: I Love you~ Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717639
Comments: 16
Kudos: 46





	1. I Miss you (Chapter 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in two heads when I wrote this. At first i wanted to write about longing and loneliness and then my brain just went hug each other and lots of fluff and love! Way too many ideas. So the emotions and feeling in this might be a little bit of a mess but I still enjoyed writing this! No beta, and I doubt my SPG at times so I'm sorry about any SPG mistakes >_<  
> Regardless I still hope you enjoy my fic~!

The clock read 20:32, it was just about time to close the shop. Minseok usually hated closing it up - he always tried to assign the closing shifts to his employees but lately, he just needed the distraction closing the shop gave him. Closing the shop gave a certain peace for Minseok. Right now, it was time away from home, away from the origin of his worries and doubts. He really just missed his boyfriend, Jongdae, so much. Being home late at night, the past few nights reminded Minseok too much of all the moments they spent together.

Jongdae had just been so busy this month and Minseok understood that; recording after recording, preparing for his new album, photoshoots, practising. Minseok should’ve been used to all of this, he was dating a popular singer for goodness sake, compromises had to be made - but he still couldn’t help but miss Jongdae so much. They barely saw each other these past weeks, Jongdae arriving late at night and leaving before the sun fully rose, Minseok only saw Jongdae for a few fleeting moments.

Minseok had given up by now in seeing Jongdae anytime this month. Yesterday he said he would be home by 8 (he wasn’t). Last week he said he had a break for a day (there was a change of plans). Today Minseok didn’t even know. His face turned sour as he looked at his phone screen, his message from hours ago still unread.

_When will you be home tonight?_

Minseok just stared at the illumination of the screen. His message being unread for so many hours made his heart clench but at the same time, it was expected. Minseok felt the urge to follow up.

_I miss you...so much_

But he backspaced the message and simply closed his eyes. Jongdae was busy and there was nothing he could do. Was he being too needy? Too attached to Jongdae? When did his heart start to ache so much when he didn’t see him for days on end? Months like this are when Minseok really wonders why he fell for Jongdae. 

It was years ago both of them were still young and new to the world. Minseok was still working as a manager at the coffee shop with a dream of opening a shop of his own; Jongdae was an aspiring singer yet to make it big. Little interaction built up until it just toppled over and the two became close - a process Minseok could barely recall since it just happened so seamlessly. Minseok remembers the long night’s he spent listening to Jongdae sing over and over again, practising nonstop. Jongdaes' dedication and persistence was so strong in all of his commitments. It was admirable and something Minseok absolutely adored. Jongdae’s two biggest commitments in life were Minseok and music and Minseok knew that and he would never try to get in the way of his dream.

Still, Minseok missed Jongdae, he missed cuddling and hugging with him in bed on lazy mornings. The two of them drinking coffee together, as they chat about mundane things. The morning sun filtering through the blinds as the two get intimate. Playing with Tan together and just goofing around with each other. He wanted Jongdae’s touch, he wanted to cuddle Jongdae for more than a few fleeting moments. He just wanted Jongdae. Was he selfish for thinking that or was he a human that simply wanted affection?.

The chiming of the clock on the wall as it hit 9 snapped Minseok out. He didn’t realise how fast the time had passed, he was so caught up in his thoughts. Minseok heaved a heavy sigh, it seemed like being away from home didn’t stop his worries and thoughts from catching up. With one last look at his phone for any sign of Jongdae- Minseok started to lock up the shop.

* * *

9:28, a new record for the amount of time it took Minseok to close up. Locking the doors and setting the alarm, he quickly made his way to his car. He took a quick peek at his phone once he was inside: nothing, no new notifications. Minseok sighed and slouched against the wheel - looking towards the empty passenger seat, a gaze full of longing. After some time, he tore his gaze away and drove home.

As expected, he got home to a dark house with no sign of human life. He flicked the light switch on and was greeted by Tan padding over to him. The cat sauntered over, circling Minseok's leg indulgently

“Hey Tan,” Minseok reached down to scratch her, “How have you been today?”

Minseok took off his shoes and went to change his clothes, Tan trailing behind him. He took off his clothes one by one. Looking at himself in the mirror as he took off his sweater he realised it was _that_ sweater. It was the sweater he bought to match with Jongdae on their anniversary two years ago. He remembers cuddling with Jongdae on the couch in this sweater and the _activities_ that followed after. How did he not realise that when he wore the sweater this morning? Was he in such a rush that he didn’t realise? Or… Did he maybe take it unconsciously because he missed Jongdae? Minseok felt tears prick his eyes.

The sweater was warm - like being enveloped in a warm hug. Jongdae's hugs. His love and his touch.

_‘Gosh,’_ Minseok sighed as he was getting so emotional, needy and sappy today. _Ahhhhhh,_ Minseok wanted to scream. He should've been used to missing Jongdae. Minseok tore off the sweater and his other garments, putting on a pair of nice pyjamas. He then promptly collapsed flat onto the bed.

_Oomph_

Minseok closed his eyes. He’s been thinking about Jongdae so much lately. Has he been thinking about him too much? Why? Why has he been thinking about Jongdae so much?

Minseok turned to his side and grabbed one of the pillows, squeezing the pillow to death.

Inside, Minseok already knew the answer to the question, neediness, insecurity, a big mixture of feelings but most all it was a weird type of loneliness. Minseok wasn’t lonely in a sense, he had Tan and his friends but barely seeing his love the past weeks had left him a bit lonely. It’s hard to be away from someone you love when they were usually a constant in your life. It left a feeling of longing and sometimes… it made Minseok question love. In its essence love is just a fleeting emotion. Frankly, Minseok doesn’t think that his relationship with Jongdae would’ve lasted so long on just _love_ and nothing else. Love is fickle, the moment something annoys it, messes up, goes wrong or a lack of love happens, it takes off. But after all these years Minseok doesn’t just _love_ Jongdae when he’s with him. He loves him in the morning they spend together and still chooses to be enamoured in him in the mornings where he wakes up alone. This love is why he misses Jongdae. Misses his smile and his presence.

A gentle pawing on his back made Minseok turn around to face the little one clawing on his back.

“Not leaving me alone today huh Tan.” Minseok turned to lay on his back, picking up Tan onto his chest, “You must’ve been bored, yeah?”

“Love you so much. What would I do without you to keep me company?” Minseok said as he sat up and hugged Tan against his soft pyjamas. Tan always made him feel better - the cat seemed to have a 6th sense in feeling Minseok’s mood.

“Do you wanna play?” Minseok glanced at the clock 10:28 a little late to play with Tan but nothing was stopping him, right? “Let’s play together baby. Only if you want to, do you wanna play?”

_Meow_

The cat relaxed further into Minseok’s arms. Tans’ head flopping down and promptly making Minseok his bed.

“Heheh, I’ll take that as a no.”

Minseok continued to hold and pat Tan in his arms until he started to get sleepy himself. He wanted to just drop dead and go to sleep but he hadn’t brushed his teeth or turned off the lights and he still had to do some light cleaning around the place. 

_‘Please don’t wake up, please don’t wake up’_ Minseok chanted in his head as he gently put Tan down on the bed. Minseok slowly opened his eyes peeking out at Tan. 

_Sigh_

He heaved a heavy sigh of relief seeing Tan still fast asleep on the bed. Thank gosh.

Minseok quickly went to work. He ate a quick late-night snack and cleaned up the mess Tan made throughout the day (which really wasn’t much). He then took a shower, brushed his teeth and did his nightly face routine. Then he retired to bed eagerly wanting to dream today off.

He laid next to Tan in the now dimly lit room. 11:24 his phone read, no new messages from Jongdae. Minseok just melted. He couldn’t be upset at Jongdae for not replying when Jongdae was so busy at this time but… he was a little saddened. He would probably be asleep by the time Jongdae was home and the thought saddened him. Minseok really wanted Jongdae to be with him tonight. He wanted to cuddle together in the morning and to whisper sweet nothing in each other’s warm embrace. He wanted to sleep with Jongdae.

_Want want wants_

_‘My wish probably won’t be fulfilled tonight’_ Minseok thought. He slowly drifted asleep as tiredness and sleepiness took over.

* * *

“Mmmmmm-” Minseok groaned. The sun was filtering through the curtains and Minseok was tossing and turning, in that weird space between being too awake to go back to sleep but not wanting to get out of bed. He rolled to the other side of the bed, left and right, left and right. Minseok cracked one of his eyes open, he looked blearily across the room through his sleepy eyes. Strangely, the door of the bedroom was cracked open there seemed to be a silhouette of a person standing in the kitchen through the door. Strangely once again, there seemed to be the faint smell of food being cooked and the sound of a sizzling pan.

_Wait_

He wasn’t just dreaming, right? He rubbed his eyes, making sure this wasn’t just a hallucination. ‘ _He’s here? Here cooking breakfast? Here in the flesh.’_ Minseok thought.

He scrambled out of the bed. His legs still sleepy - he rushed into the kitchen.

“Jongdae.”

Minseok ran up and hugged Jongdae from behind. He could feel Jongdaes' body heat through the thin T-shirt he was wearing. His arms wrapped tight around Jongdae, he was almost, almost scared that this was too good to be true. He hugged Jongdae so tightly above his shoulders, almost choking him. Minseok felt teary.

“Hey,” Jongdae said. Minseok could hear the glee in his words. Jongdae put his hand on top of Minseok's hand that was around his neck. “How have you been?” He asked with a smile. Teasing. It was a borderline teasing voice.

“Lonely,” Minseok replied petulantly. If Jongdae was gonna play this game he was gonna milk it for its’ worth. “You’ve been busy…” Minseok leaned his head against Jongdaes' head before quietly adding “I’ve missed you…”

“I’ve missed you too. I’ve been too busy yeah?”

“Yeah~” Minseok said, still on the verge of sleepiness.

The two just stood there, Minseok hugging Jongdae, as Jongdae was cooking egg sandwiches. Minseok was catching his bearings and relishing in Jongdaes' warmth. Eventually, Minseok pulled away (reluctantly) to help set the table and grab some drinks, while Jongdae finished off cooking breakfast.

“Mmmm, your sandwiches are so good!” Minseok exclaimed, licking his lips. Jongdae had a look of absolute joy and endearments as he watched Minseok take big bites of the sandwich. “I’ve missed them a lot…”

Jongdaes’ face dropped at the words. How long has it been since he cooked Minseok breakfast? Too long. That’s why he cooked Minseok breakfast today, to sort of say sorry and alleviate the guilt he felt for being busy. His brain knew that Minseok would never get angry at him for spending so much time on his career - Minseok knew how much it meant to him and was his biggest supporter. That did nothing to help the guilt he felt. He wanted to spend his last free day before comeback promotion stress with the love of his life. He wanted to make the day special but still personal and everyday.

“Hey. This my last break before promotions start. I'm so sorry I've been so busy and that I'm only gonna get busier as the month ends. Yesterday as well, I’m sorry for missing your messages. I’m sorry that-”

Minseok put a finger on Jongdae’s mouth, promptly _shh-ing_ him.

“Stop saying sorry Jongdae. I know you're busy. I won’t say I wasn’t upset when you didn’t reply to my messages or haven’t been lonely and missed you but you’ve been busy. I know you would spend more time with me if you could.” and Minseok did know. He knew he couldn’t fret over Jongdae being busy because this was his career and a big part of his life. Minseok might be upset and he might get lonely and needy sometimes but...at the end of the day he knew Jongdae still loved him and he loved Jongdae. Besides, time away makes the cuddles together all the sweeter.

Minseok leaned in close to Jongdaes' face.

“Just make it up to me when you're less busy, yeah? We can spend our days together doing other _things_ once your promotions are over and you have more free time.” Minseok whispered, face an inch away from Jongdae.

“But. But-”

“But what Jongdae?” Minseok said with a giggle as he leaned into Jongdaes' lips for a chaste kiss. “I really miss cuddling with you. We should cuddle together tonight as we go to sleep.” Jongdaes' face lit up and he smiled.

“And I’ve missed your kisses a lotttttt.” Jongdae said with mirth as he leaned in to meet Minseok lips once again. “I love you a lot, Minseok”

The two became a giggling mess. Landing playful pecks on each other. On the others cheek, forehead, nose, mouth, anywhere really. Distracting each other majorly from eating breakfast. Playfully kissing the other between bites.

“Wait.” Minseok suddenly stopped. “What time did you get home last night? I didn’t hear you come in.” 

“Ummm…” Jongdae glanced sideways trying to avoid Minseoks’ burning gaze.

“Jongdae,” Minseok said sternly

“I didn’t get home that late…” an awfully guilty look washed over Jongdae’s face, “just around 2 am?”

“So you're telling me -” Minseok said slowly, “you’ve had maybe 5 hours of sleep, probably less?”

“Yes?” Jongdae answered, sounding unsure about where this was going.

“And this is your last break before the ruthless promotion period probably lasting till the end of the month and you are going to deprive yourself of what would’ve been your last decent sleep on purpose?”

“Yes? I just wanted to spend time with you. I’ve missed you during preparation for the comeback and I’m not gonna get any less busy” He said like it was obvious.

Minseok wanted to bang his head on the table. Jongdae was just so sweet but stupid. How could he wake up earlier then Minseok to make breakfast for him when he got home at 2 am? He was barely going to get sleep in the coming weeks and sacrifices, probably the last day he could sleep in to make breakfast for Minseok when he woke up. No matter how flabbergasted Minseok was, the act was so _Jongdae_.

“We’re going to bed early tonight. I want you to get a full night of rest.” 

Jongdae giggled slightly. “Okay, okay. So concerned for my well being~” 

“Of course I am~” he leaned in and put his hand on Jongdae’s cheek, “I love you.” 

* * *

“You're going to come to the showcase right?” Jongdae asked out the blue as the two of them were lying in bed.

After finishing breakfast and getting past all the minor distractions (READ - playful kissing), the two of them spent the morning lazing around on the couch and entertaining Tan when she wanted to play. In the afternoon the two ordered out, way too lazy to cook. After an early dinner the two watched a movie - Minseok was content in Jongdae’s arms and warmth for the duration of it. 

The whole day was just lazy and warm. Right now the two were in bet. It wasn’t quite dark yet, the sun barely set- but the two were having sleepy talk in each other's arms. They haven’t been able to do something like that for a while and won’t be able to in the immediate future either.

“Of course I will.” Minseok replied, threading his hand through Jongdae’s hair, “I can’t wait to see what you’ve been working on.” 

“Really?”

“Definitely.” Minseok smiled at Jongdae. He really did love Jongdae and his work. His work always hit differently and his voice was beautiful. Drawing. That was the word. Jongdaes’ voice was drawing - once you heard \ his voice, it held you captive. 

“Give me a spoiler?”

“Nope. you’ll have to wait patiently.”

“Why~” Minseok whined playfully.

“My fans have to wait for the official release date,” Jongdae replied. His voice stern but his lips were curled upwards and his eyes beaming with easy affection.

“But I’m not just a _fan,_ right?” Minseok said with a tilt of his head.

“Definitely not just a fan,” Jongdae replied. 

Their eyes locked onto one another. Minseok could feel the love, he could _see_ it and he couldn’t ask for anything more. Maybe he’ll miss Jongdae when they're too busy and unable to meet for more then a few minutes. Maybe he’ll feel starved without his touch and warmth at times - but he’ll always choose to love Jongdae through thick and thin. Through Jongdaes’ flaws and his own flaws, and through their differences and time apart.

“But you still have to wait for the official release.” 

“Jongdae~” Minseok whined and the two fell into a heap of giggles. 

"Minseok~" Jongdae mimicked, pitch the same, teasing.

Tan suddenly jumped onto the bed right into the middle of the two of them.

_Plop_

The two of them just stared at the cat. ' _The audacity of this cat_ ' Minseok thought, coming into their bed and plopping right in the middle like she owned the place (Tan secretly did, just don't tell the humans)

"Tannie why are you here~?" Jongdae asked the cat in between them, as he stroked through her fur.

"Tan must've been lonely." Minseok replied, "She's a temperamental and needy baby, right?"

Tan let out a little content _meow_ and the two let out another heap of laughter. Minseok looked at Jongdae and his bright face as he laughed, the man he loved so much. _'Love is undeniably beautiful'_ he told himself.

* * *

The two were on the edge of sleep now - tucked gently into the curves of the others' body.

“Hey Hyung,” Jongdae said sleepily, his words slurring slightly. His horrible sleeping schedule finally catching up “Did you know?”

“What?” Minseok said slowly, his eyes lifting up gently to look at Jongdae.

“That I love you so much,” Jongdae said, as he gazed straight into Minseoks' eyes.

“I love you too.” Minseok replied and the words were 100% true. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~If you made it to the end then thank you for reading~ I hope the fluffy feelings I tried to convey were transferred! If you really enjoyed this or wanna say anything, please feel free to leave a comment or kudos! Thank you again, I hope you enjoyed my fic and have nice day!!~~
> 
> ~~Edit* Change of plans, I'm writing another chapter! It'll be posted soon, thank you for reading the fic so far >_< ~~
> 
> Edit* Chapter 2 is done!!!!
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/lateprimrose)


	2. I Love you (Chapter 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2!!

Minseok was sitting at the back of the stage hall and he was nervous and excited at the same time. The novelty of Jongdae’s showcase, no matter how many he has watched, never seemed to wear off. Watching his love show the world what he loved to do was magical. The anticipation was welling in the audience and everyone was waiting for the showcase to start: the reporters, the small group of fans, miscellaneous staff. Then, the host walked onto the platform and Minseok could feel everyone hold their breath.

Everyone was hanging onto every word said in the introduction, and the moment Jongdae walked onto the stage the camera’s went blaring.

Click click click click

Little blinks of flash popped out accompanying the clicks. Minseoks’ eyes were fixated on Jongdae as he walked out of the wing of the stage. He was dressed neatly in a trench coat with a plaid patterned sweater underneath. He looked super good and hella fine in Minseoks’ eyes. Minseok really wanted to walk up onto the stage and kiss him in that garb.

He stared at Jongdae; once Jongdae was at centre stage he turned to face the audience and gave a bright dashing smile. All of the cameras were on him, capturing every moment but his smile and eyes were staring off into the audience at Minseok. Jongdae had an uncanny ability, since the beginning of his career, to stare straight at Minseok no matter where he was in the audience. Even if Minseok was at the back of an auditorium, in the middle trapped between fans or right at the front staring at him - Jongdae always seemed to lock eyes with him.

For a moment, the two of them had their eyes locked on each other and the whole world seemed to fade away. Minseok smiled and gave Jongdae a thumbs up. Jongdae’s face lit up before he finally turned slightly towards the host and lifted the mic to his face to introduce himself. It was like a switch and Minseok never failed to be intrigued by it. He turned into a charismatic guy on the stage that had an overwhelming gentlemanly aura. 

Chen on stage was undeniably the _Jongdae_ Minseok knew but he just seemed to be so different? The feeling was really hard to describe. Minseok loved seeing Chen on stage, the weird mixture of _knowing_ the person on stage but seeing a different side of him that always had him intrigued. Regardless, watching Jongdae on stage always did _things_ to Minseoks' head and heart. It also gave an immense feeling of pride in his chest, seeing his love do amazing things onstage.

Currently, the host was asking Jongdae about the contents of his album: the songs, production, title track, everything really. In truth, Minseok already read a lot of this information on posts online for the album teasers. He was more interested in the production stories being told because it told a whole story about Jongdae at work. Not that Minseok didn’t get a whole ton of stories about Jongdaes’ work life at home, he got lots of talks on stress. The two of them would often talk with each other about things that happened throughout their day and shit that got to them. It was lovely, lots of chilling while watching movies and ranting about this certain co-worker and cackling their heads off at a funny episode at work.

Minseok couldn’t wait for when Jongdae would finally sing his new song. His secretive ass wouldn’t sing the song to him or even give him little spoilers, telling him to ‘wait for the official release like a good fan’ - Jongdae was just a meanie honestly, Minseok giggled and looked fondly on the memory. _Damn_ , _I love him so much._

The lights suddenly switched off, and a soft overhead spotlight was casted on Jongdae as he stood centre stage. A soft accompaniment started to play and Jongdae's eyes closed gently. The music swayed over the room, soft strings and chill beats. Minseok listened with anticipation for the moment Jongdae’s voice would fill the room.

The instruments tapered away and Jongdae’s voice started softly, coursing through the room. Minseoks’ ears were blessed by the sound of Jongdae’s singing his new song. It was too easy to just close his eyes and drown himself in the sound but he didn’t. He kept his eyes on his love singing his heart out. On the stage he gently swayed his body - left and right to the rhythm, completely engrossed in the performance. In Minseok’s’ view he was beautiful.

Jongdae enthralling voice was what drew Minseok to him in the first place. It was years ago, a late night at a bar with Baekhyun, he was doing nothing but nursing his drinking and listening to Baekhyun ramble. The moment Jongdae opened his mouth to sing it was as if the world had stopped. He immediately turned to face the wielder of such a beautiful voice and low and behold it was Jongdae. 

The song ended way too fast. Minseok was given a taste and he was engrossed and wanted more. After another ment, a Q & A Section and two more songs the showcase was over. Jongdae said his final goodbyes and left the stage.

Minseok exited the building. He wasn’t going to go backstage to see and congratulate Jongdae (even though he wanted to). He was going to wait in their car parked a couple of blocks down. Jongdae would get dropped off by his manager at the car and the two would drive home together. That way they would avoid the horde of fans as well as let the manager return home earlier. 

* * *

“How’s your schedule for the rest of the week,” Minseok asked Jongdae as he drove towards home. Jongdae managed to safely get to the car after the showcase ended and it was quite late at night already now.

“Mmmm, I’m packed for the next two weeks after tonight, promotion period you know?” Jongdae said, “I have to wake up super early for pre-recording tomorrow.” He heaved a deep sigh.

“Do your best, try to rest and not burn out, okay?” Minseok said. He moved one of his hands to rest on Jongdae’s thigh in reassurance as they approached a red light.

Jongdae put his hand on top of Minseoks’ hand.

“No promises.” He said with a light tone “It's’ only for two weeks give or take anyways, so I have to put my all into that time.” He tightened his hand around Minseoks’ "And then we can spend some time together." he tagged onto the end quietly.

Minseok gave a soft smile “I know you will.”

Minseok retreated his hand as the light turned green so he could drive safely. The rest of the drive was albeit quiet - but the steady presence of Jongdae in the passenger seat next to him seemed to make the whole journey more warm and homely. It was nice, a nice quiet, a nice drive.

* * *

Minseok just got out the shower and was drying his hair with a towel. Walking into the living room he was confronted with a moping Jongdae who was lying down on the sofa in anguish - Tan was contentedly lying on top of Jongdaes’ back using him as a bed. Minseok giggled to himself at the sight.

"Jongdae~ Your turn to take a shower."

“Do I have to shower?” Jongdae whined, “ it’s so late already and I have to wake up early tomorrow.”

“Come on you baby, “ Minseok said to Jongdae, walking up to him and stroking his hair gently “You have to take a shower, I won’t get into bed with you if you don’t have a shower. If you take one now you can save some time in the morning and not wash your hair as delicately.”

“Mmmm,” Jongdae groaned.

“Come on you tired baby,” Minseok said. He picked up Tan gently and placed her down on a pillow muttering a small _sorry_ for taking away her bed "Lets' go." He said as he dragged a weepy Jongdae off the couch to take a shower.

Once Minseok got Jongdae into the shower he was left alone on their big bed, sprawled out on his tummy. He listened to the sound of the shower running as his mind wandered. 

Love was so weird, he loved Jongdae a lot. He doesn’t need him to live but being with him made the world brighter. He doesn’t need him by his side all the time - but he misses him dearly at times _like_ he needs him. He loved his friends but his love for Jongdae was so different? The feeling of loneliness was also different. Love really was weird. The only thing he knew for sure was that Jongdae brightened up his life that was already so bright. Jongdaes' tenacity, dedication, empathy, kindness, humour and everything else so Jongdae somehow combined together to make Minseok love him. 

The sound of the shower came to a halt, signaling that Jongdae would be coming out soon. Minseok turned around onto his back and stared at the bathroom door waiting for it to open.

“Well don’t you look and smell nice?” Minseok said. He stared at Jongdae in his just showered glory, looking up and down at him.

“Vanilla and honey bean, your favourite.” Jongdae said with a wink “Am I clean enough to come into bed with you?”

“Mmmmm?” Minseok pretended to ponder for a moment, inspecting Jongdae with keen eyes “I guess you're clean enough to get into bed with me. Come here baby.”

Jongdae jumped into bed and the two snuggled into each other - getting comfortable in each other's presence. They molded their bodies together to fit against the other. Their feet playfully intertwined together and the soft fabric of their clothes rubbed against each other.

“You were amazing today,” Minseok said, as he hugged Jongdae from behind. He laid a soft kiss behind Jongdae’s ear “Really amazing.” He added.

“Mmmmm, means a lot coming from you. Thank you.” Jongdae turned around to face Minseok. He moved one of his hands and held it against Minseok’s’ cheek as he leaned in to kiss him. It was slow and gentle, the two radiated love and warmth.

“I love you Jongdae,” Minseok said in between a kiss “let’s’ go to sleep now. You must be tired after a long day and you have to wake up early tomorrow. ”

“I was tired, but with when I'm with you I feel energised,” Jongdae said with a sappy smile. 

“Hahaha,” Minseok laughed.

This was a prime example of one of Jongdaes' most endearing and lovable features. He was never shy of affection in all the years they've been dating. Saying the cheesiest (and stupidest) sweet things to him. Always considerate of Minseok and treating him with love every step of the way.

“Go to sleep Jongdae,” Minseok said as he turned around to face away from Jongdae, his face was full of warmth and happiness.

“Okay, Love you too Minseok.” Jongdae said, as he wormed his arms around Minseok and gently closed his eyes “Goodnight.”

‘ _This is nice’_ Minseok thought. Laying in his lovers' arms after a long day, saying words of love in the dead of night. It felt like home - the years of love they had between them and the many more to come. The silent promise of being there for each other everyday. With that thought in mind Minseok closed his eyes and fell asleep content. Even though he knew he would wake up in empty arms and a cold bed, this current moment with Jongdae was all he could ask for.

* * *

The clock read 20:42, it was almost time to close shop. Minseok was here today because no one, and he meant none of his employees, were able to take this shift today. The store was completely empty and Minseok was just waiting for closing time and the odd customer. The feeling that was keeping him going at this point was the knowledge that Jongdaes’ promotions end tonight. That meant that Jongdae would be a little more free in the coming weeks and they could spend more time together. That meant waking up together in the morning and cuddling with each other. It meant a lot of things. Suddenly the bell rang and a man dressed in a trench coat with a face mask walked in. Minseok’s’ eyes lit up.

“Jongdae,” Minseok said with a hint of disbelief, his eyes opening wide.

“Hey,” He said, taking off his face mask.

“Hey.” Minseok replied, going around the counter to approach him “What are you doing here so early?”

“You don't remember?” Jongdae said a bit down, his arms wrapping around Minseok pulling him towards him “My two weeks promotion ended with my schedule just before. I immediately came here to see you because you texted me you had a shift”

“Yes I remember.” Minseok replied, rolling his eyes “but I didn’t think I would see you _tonight_ or at my shop at closing time.”

“I just wanted to see you as soon as possible after I was done.” Jongdae said with a slight pout, pulling away from hugging Minseok tight to look at him in the face “Ready to spend some time together?”

Minseok went to the door and flipped the sign to close. ‘ _It couldn’t hurt to close a few minutes early right_?’ 

“We’re going home after I close up.” Minseok turned around and walked to Jongdae leaning in close. “I can’t wait to go home and do _things_ with you.” 

“I can’t wait as well,” Jongdae said, face slightly hot “Love, I’ve missed spending time with you.” 

“I’ve missed you too,” Minseok replied, arm carding around Jongdaes’ neck.

“Damn,” Jongdae tipped his head back and took a deep breath in. “ I love you so much Minseok.” The two leaned in close forehead touching, lips an inch away from each other.

“I love you so much too Jongdae.” Their lips touched and they melted into each other's arms. 

‘ _This is love_ ’ Minseok thought with a smile on his face. He hugged Jongdae tighter, their lips deepened, and love was in the air.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're here now then thank you for reading!! Sort of one of my first works so I still have a lot to learn and grow as a writer but I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it and got fluffy and sweet feelings from this text. I think I'm going to write about how they got together next. I've thought about it and I've planned it and it's too cute so I have to write it >_<  
> Anyways, thank you again for reading again, have a nice day!!
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/lateprimrose)


End file.
